Many types of devices require transmitting energy between locations. Recent advances have accelerated the pace of innovation for wireless energy transmission (WET) without the use of cords. An example of a system using wireless energy technology is a powered, implantable medical device.
Many implantable medical devices require electrical systems to power the implant. Typically, this is achieved using percutaneous wiring to connect a power source to the implant. More recently, there has been interest in development of Transcutaneous Energy Transfer (TET) systems, e.g., through an oscillating magnetic field, for powering implantable medical devices.
A TET system usually includes a number of components or systems. A conventional TET system is implemented with a transmitting coil and a receiving coil for transmitting energy across the skin layer. The system typically includes a controller for driving the transmitting coil and/or controlling the implanted electronics.
Typically, implantable medical devices, such as implanted sensors, require very little power to operate. With such low power levels (on the order of milliwatts), power transfer levels and efficiency can be lower. With higher power devices (e.g., on the order of watts and up to 15 W or more), efficient transfer of wireless power is extremely important. Additionally, positions within the body are limited that can accommodate larger implanted devices, some of which are deep below the skin surface. These implant locations require additional attention to position and orientation of both the transmit and receive coils, as well as techniques to improve and maximize transfer efficiency.
Previous TET systems for implantable medical devices required the implanted receiver coil to be positioned just under the skin, and typically include a mechanical feature to align the receive and transmit coils and keep them together. By implanting these devices directly under the skin, the size and power requirements of these implanted devices is limited if they are to be powered by a TET system. TET systems can be designed for operation even while power is not being received by the receiver coil. In a typical configuration, solid-state electronics and a battery can power the implanted medical device when external power is interrupted or not available. In this case, it may be beneficial to provide a user interface or other electronic device to communicate information to the patient and/or caregiver regarding the implanted components. For example, a user interface may include alarms to notify the patient when the internal battery level is low.
Reliable communication between an implantable medical device, a user interface, and an external transmitter can be a challenge because of varying conditions and distances between the components of the TET system.
Radio signals have limitations when used for communication between implantable devices. Attenuation of radio signals by the human body is very large and can disrupt communication signals. Even under optimal circumstances, such as a shallow implant depth, a properly designed antenna, proper orientation of the implanted module, and a reliable radio link, attenuation can be on the order of 10 dB to 20 dB. For deeper implant depths, or if the implant rotates significantly from its intended position, attenuation may grow to 100 dB or more. This can lead to an unreliable or totally interrupted radio link with a high loss rate.
In-band communication has been used in implanted systems and comprises modulation of a receiver load that can be sensed by a transmitter. The problem with in-band communication is that it requires additional electronics in the resonant circuit, which lowers the power transfer efficiency and leads to additional heating of the receiver. Additionally, there is a fundamental design conflict between optimizing a resonant circuit to be power efficient and to transmit a meaningful amount of information. The former requires coils with a high quality factor while the latter prefers lower quality factors.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system in which the implant can communicate effectively with the user interface in the absence of the transmitter.